Fifteen Songs
by Baka-No-Neko-chan01
Summary: Fifteen songs of Kaito and Miku! Not really songs of theirs but like a song fic :3 Lots of lovey-dovey moments Please R&R! Rated T to be safe :P I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! SIMPLY NOTHING! NAWTHING! xD Really, the songs and the characters aren't mine
1. The List

First page: The list

Hi! Hi! Neko-chan here. Yesh, a new story. :3 Anyway, this is like a... song fic? I'm  
currently listen to "I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing", a cover of David Cook. I think I'll be making song fics for Miku-chan and Kaito-kun. And maybe I'll make a list. By the way, does anyone here know the Kaname cosplayer? Kaname Shiroboshi?

Rin: Yeah, I know him.

Miku: Me too 3

Kaito: _

Neko: Someone's jealous *grin*

Kaito: Shut the hell up.

Neko: *grin*

Miku: (o.o`)[?]

~Kaname~Shiroboshi~3 o 3~

**The list:**

-I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
-Little Sparrow  
-The Music of the Night  
-Life is a Boat  
-More Than a Memory  
-Fighting For You/Blind Alley (Not really a song...)

-Just Be Friends

-Sakura Biyori

-Sen no Yoru wo Koete

-Packaged

-Magnet

-Romeo and Cinderella  
-Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder  
-My True Self  
-When Love First Ends

YOSH! Let's get started, minna! (O w)-OO-(w O) Oh, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! NOT A THING! NOT EVEN A LITTLE BIT! NOTHING I TELL YOU! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOTHING! THE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR REAL OWNERS! AND VOCALOID TOO!


	2. I Don't Wanna Close My Eyes

Chapter 1: I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing

I remember those days when I was still with my dearest friend. Her wide, beautiful smile. Her long, silky teal hair. I regretted my decision working in America. Summer has come and pass, seven years have gone so fast. I should've stayed with her, with everyone. I could never trade my love for her even if the sexiest or the cutest girl would ask me out. '_I wonder if she still remembers me...'_ I quickly turned my head to my left, looking at my bags and my gifts for her. I smiled._ 'I can finally see you again, Miku...'_ I love her...

After some minutes, the car stopped in front of a huge gate. I paid the driver and took my bags out. I rang the doorbell. From afar, I could see a woman with a short brown hair wearing a red vest and a matching red miniskirt with black cycling shorts. She opened the door and hugged me tightly. I could smell some sake.

"Kaito! It's been so long! Does Miku know that you're here?" She asked, excitedly.

"No. Not really, it's going to be a surprise. How are you Meiko? Is everyone here?" I asked while we walked to the huge front door.

"Yep, I'm good. Miku's in her room asleep." Meiko turned the doorknob. Then a headed girl jumped on me, making me fall.

"Oof! Hey that hurts!" I said as I scratch my head. "Well! It's been seven years! We missed you so much, Kaito-nii!" The yellow headed girl with a huge anti-gravity bow hugged me tightly. The boy who looked exactly like the girl helped me up.

"Sheesh. Rin, get up!" Said the boy, "Fine, fine. Oh Len, let's wake Miku-nee up!" Rin, the girl, started jumping as the boy nodded.

"Wait no. I'll wake her up." I said as I smiled at them. The both nodded in unison as I went upstairs. _'Her room is... next to uh... Of course! Next to mine!'_ Correct. After passing my room, there was a teal coloured door with a sign that says "Miku Hatsune". I took a deep breath and turned the knob slowly, not wanting her to wake up. Yet. I looked at the sleeping, teal-haired beauty. Then I sat on her bed.

'_I would lie awake, just to hear you breathing. _

_Watching you smile as you are sleeping. _

_Well you're far away and dreaming.'_

"K-Kaito..." She mumbled. I instantly felt my face heat up. I started leaning down. I could feel her sweet breath as my lips were an inch apart from hers.

_'I could spend my life in this sweet surrender__  
__And just stay here lost in this moment forever__  
__Well, every moment spent with you__  
__Is a moment I treasure'_

I planted a soft, light kiss on her lips. She moved her head a little to the right. I smiled, I missed her so much.

_'I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing'_

I began stroking her silky hair as my eyes wandered around her room. Then I closed my eyes and lied down next to her.

_'Lying close to you__  
__Feeling your heart beating__  
__And I'm wondering what you're dreaming__  
__Wondering if it's me you're seeing__  
__Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together__  
__And I just wanna stay with you__  
__Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever'_

I felt her arms wrap around my waist as I open my eyes. She had a cute smile on her face.

_'I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing'_

"K-Kaito?" She stood up, sitting on her bed. I followed her. "Good morning, Miku." I gave her a warm smile. Her eyes became wide, tears spilling out. "Kaito!" She flew her arms around my neck. I hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

_'I don't wanna miss one smile__  
__I don't wanna miss one kiss__  
__Well, I just wanna be with you__  
__Right here with you, just like this__  
__I just wanna hold you close__  
__Feel your heart so close to mine__  
__And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time'_

She placed her lips on mine. I happily kissed her back. "I-I missed you..." She sniffed. I smirked. "You don't know how much I regretted going away. I also missed you so much Miku."I kissed her lips. "Promise me... Please don't leave me again. Please." She pleaded. I hugged her tightly. "I will never do the same mistake again... I love you."

'_I don't wanna close my eyes__  
__I don't wanna fall asleep__  
__Cause I'd miss you, babe__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing__  
__Cause even when I dream of you__  
__The sweetest dream will never do__  
__I'd still miss you, babe'__  
__And I don't wanna miss a thing'  
_  
"Let's go down, shall we?" I asked as I kissed her nose. She nodded. I stood up and went to the other side of the bed where Miku was. I kneeled down and I raised my right hand up, like one of those princes. She blushed and rested her hand on mine. I helped her stand up. I instantly felt my face heat up. She was wearing the same dress that she wore when I left. It was smooth and soft. The whole dress was in white and ended on her knees. But at the end of the dress, a shade of teal was fading. The dress wasn't sleeveless. Its sleeves ended on her elbows, same shade of teal at the end. It also wasn't low-cut. I really like it. It also had laces around. I kissed her again before leaving the room. She looked like an angel, no... she looked like a goddess.

"KAITO?!" We were startled. A man as tall as me with a long purple hair dropped his... eggplant? I chuckled at his expression. " Long time no see, Gakupo." He bent down and took his eggplant back. "Seven years, huh?", "Yep."

"Hey...Where's everyone?" Miku looked around. "I dunno, maybe in their rooms? I'm just gonna give this to Luka-hime, 'kay?" I smirked, "Be sure to not have another bruise." Miku started giggling. "Whatever, dude." Gakupo disappeared.

"Wanna find everyone?" I suggested, "Sure!"

After an hour of seeing everyone's shocked expression, they started pulling out some beers and sake. Rin, Luka and Gumi were preparing some of the food while Meiko started getting drunk with Haku. Gakupo and Len were turning the TV on and switching it into the Karaoke. "It's been a while since I sang with that." Miku giggled as she hugged me. Rin, Luka and Gumi came out of the kitchen with fruits, ice creams, eggplants, some onigiris and bento boxes.

"Let's start singin'! Of course, Kaito first!" Len gave my the remote and the mike. Of course I'd pick Miku's favourite song.

"I could lie awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Well you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
And just stay here lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
Just stay in this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing"

Everyone clapped their hands while I kiss Miku again. And of course, Gumi and Rin started squealing. Meiko sang her favourite song too, "Change Me". Len and Rin sang "Nekomimi Switch". Luka sang "Double Lariat" and Gakupo sang "Dancing Samurai". Gumi sang "Matryoshka" with Miku. And we spent the whole night singing and getting drunk.

After everyone was done, I carried Miku to her room. "S-sleep with me..." I heard her mumble. I smirked. "Sure Miku." I lied down next to her. I spread my arms and she rested her head on my right shoulder. I turned the lamp off.

"Good night, babe." I kissed her forehead. "Good night."

_

SOOOOOOO? How was it :D Anywayz, R&R EVERYBODEH! w


End file.
